The present invention relates to the field of household electric cooking appliances having a cooking enclosure comprising a tank, or pot, and a lid.
The present invention relates to more particularly the lids of such appliances, having a filtration subassembly for cooking fumes, or fumes, from the tank and a seal.
The patent document WO 03/064007 discloses a lid for a household electric cooking appliance having an evacuation conduit, or channel, or flue, for the cooking fumes, the channel connecting a lower face to an upper face, and a removable filtration subassembly extending across the channel, in which the lower face carries a seal surrounding an entry of the channel. However, in the disclosed appliance, the filtration subassembly is arranged at the entry of the channel. This provision presents the disadvantage of exposing the gripping means for the filtration subassembly to the cooking fumes. The user wanting to withdraw the filtration subassembly after cooking has been completed is likely to be obstructed by the presence of deposits on the gripping means. In the case of fryers, these deposits are fatty, which causes handling of the gripping means to be difficult.